


Can I Have This Dance?

by AmyTheWarlock



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Slightly - Freeform, alex manes - Freeform, alternate universe roswell, cuteness, first I love you, insecure alex manes, michael guerin - Freeform, romantic, roswell new mexico, supportive michael guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheWarlock/pseuds/AmyTheWarlock
Summary: A one shot in an alternate universe where the aliens don't exist and Alex and Michael have been a couple ever since Alex got back from the war.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first ever fic for the Roswell New Mexico fandom, it's just a quick one shot, but I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Amy x

 

Can I Have This Dance? 

* * *

 

 

Michael squinted as the sun glared through the window of the trailer, his eyes heavy with sleep his muscles relaxed, content, even more so as he rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them to remember where he was lay. He smiled to himself and nestled his head further into the crook of Alex’s neck, he should have cared what time it was, they were supposed to be going to one of Isobel’s many fundraisers that evening. Right now though, all he cared about was the feeling of Alex’s body resting gently beneath his own.

“Who knew Michael Guerin could be such softy?” Alex’s voice rasped as though he was still asleep.

“Shush,” Michael responded, moving an arm over Alec’s torso and down to his thigh, Alex’s body tensed slightly as his boyfriend’s hand moved closer to his stump.

“Michael,” Alex protested for a second before allowing himself to not over think it, this was Michael, he didn’t care about that.

“You’re beautiful,” Michael whispered, his breath sending ripples across Alex’s chest.

Alec smiled and reached up to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “How does your hair stay so perfectly curly even after sleeping on it? Mine’s all over the place.”

Michael laughed, “Trade secrets.”

“Hmm, what do I have to do to learn more about these ‘trade secrets’?” he said, moving his hand down to the nape of Michael’s neck, trailing it casually but seductively down his spine, hitting all the right places.

“Damn it Alex. The things you do to me.”

Michael put his arm on the other side of the bed so that he was on top of Alex, looking straight into his light brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in. He licked his lips and leaned into him, locking them with Alex’s, their bodies moving in harmony together like some sort of dance that had been rehearsed for years. Except, this wasn’t rehearsed, not really, it was an innate part of them, they moved to the beat of their own music as their tongues intertwined, messily grabbing at each other’s bodies with no clear direction of where they were going.

“Fuck,” Michael exclaimed, gasping for air.

“You want to?”

Michael chuckled as he exhaled dramatically and rolled back onto his side of the bed, “Later.”

Alex nodded, “I’d be happy to oblige.”

The two of them turned so that they were facing each other. If it wasn’t for the messy sheets covering them, they would look as though they were naturally falling into the shape of a heart. Their foreheads dipped, slightly touching, their knees almost connected, as they breathed in the scent of each other, morning breath was no longer an issue.

“Come to Isobel’s fundraiser with me?” Michael asked, hoping that maybe this could be the day that he could force Alex out from the trailer and go somewhere else other than the ‘Wild Pony’.

“I’m not ready Michael, we’ve talked about this.”

Michael shook his head, “You’ve talked about this Alex. You’ve been saying the same thing for months, are you ever going to be ready?”

Alex bit his lip apprehensively, “What if I fall? Everyone will stare.”

“Alex Manes, are you honestly trying to tell me that you’re scared of people staring? We’re like the only non-straight couple in this town, people are gonna stare crutches or not.”

“Well, that’s true,” he said, smiling slightly at Michael’s straightforward comment.

“Just give it a go. If you want to leave early, we can, together.”

“Just don’t abandon me.”

“Trust me. I won’t. The last thing I want is to end up third-wheeling either of my siblings and their significant others.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s like a vomit fest sometimes.”

“That’s rich. Considering you can’t take your hands off me,” he said glancing at Michael’s hand which had found its way around his waist.

“Yeah, but we’re alone right now. It’s different.”

Alex laughed, “Let’s see how long you last tonight.”

“So you’re definitely coming?”

“Yeah. It’s now or never right?”

“Now or never.”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael opened up the door of the car for Alex to get out, taking his hand to help him as he regained his balance. Alex smiled, as he gripped Michaels hand tightly and used the crutch to push himself up and take a few steps. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever get used to the prosthetic, it had been nearly 9 months since the accident and he just seemed to be getting more frustrated as time went on.

“What do you want to drink?” Michael asked as they propped themselves up at the bar where they would both happily remain for the rest of the evening.

“Beer.”

“Such a cheap date,” he said grinning, “Two beers please,” he directed at the bartender.

“You are too.”

“Oh my goodness! There you are, I was thinking you weren’t going to show!” Isobel said, punching Michael on the arm lightly.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he said, his voice dry with sarcasm.

“Less of the attitude. Nice to see you, Alex,” Isobel said, her tone considerably less harsh when she wasn’t speaking to her brother.

“You too Isobel.”

“Michael, have you seen Max anywhere? He told me he’d be back with the sandwiches any minute!”

“I haven’t-”

“God, why is no one in this family reliable?!” She exclaimed.

“I’m here Isobel. Calm it down,” Max said, apparently appearing out of nowhere, with Liz following slightly behind him.

“Eugh, finally! You’d think you had to go to another planet to get them.”

“Maybe I did.”

“Very funny.”

“You could just say thank you,” Michael inputted, mainly to wind his sister up.

“Thank you. Sorry if I seem a little stressed. If Noah hadn’t turned out to be a colossal dickhead then I’d have another hand helping me.”

“You don’t seem stressed at all Isobel,” Michael said, his sarcasm game was strong.

Alex laughed at his boyfriend’s comment, “You’re such a wind-up,” he mouthed as Izzy strained her neck, kind of like a meerkat as she looked around the room.

“Okay. I need to go prep for the announcements,” she said, turning on her heel and walking off.

“Scale of one to ten, how stressed is she?” Max asked.

“At least an 11,” Michael replied.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Liz said to Alex, who was kind of in his own world as he swirled the beer bottle around on the bar top.

He shrugged nonchalantly, “The trailer can get claustrophobic.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

“Me too,” he said smiling, “It’s nice to catch up with everyone.”

“Liz, we’re getting devil eyes from Isobel again,” Max said.

“Duty calls. Enjoy your night!” Liz said, embracing Alex in a quick hug before taking Max’s hand and letting him lead her in Isobel’s direction.

Alex stared at Michael from his seat at the bar, completely absorbed in every fiber of his being, the curls on his head, his eyes that were a darker brown than his own that seemed to suck you up into a black hole whenever you looked at them for too long. He really was lucky to have found someone like him. Someone that really did care about him, no matter what the circumstances.

“You’re staring,” Michael stated.

“Can you blame me?”

“I am _very_ attractive.”

“You don’t need to tell me that. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“What, your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Alex grinned, “I mean, this isn’t exactly a new thing.”

“Well,” Michael shimmied his chair closer to Alex, “It still turns me on.”

Alex looked down at Michael’s hand on his thigh, “I told you that you can’t take your hands off me.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them must have been sat at the bar for hours, drinking beer after beer, listening to Isobel speak about whatever the cause was for this particular fundraiser when the tone of the night changed. The lights became dimmer, the music slower, and the number of people making out increased significantly. Michael downed the last of his beer then stood up and took Alex’s hand in his own.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Alex’s lips turned up at the corners slightly, “That would be great. But I don’t know if I can dance, with, you know?” he said looking down at his leg.

Michael shrugged, “We can just sway. I’m not suggesting you do a cartwheel or anything,” he paused, “I want to hold you.”

Alex’s cheeks almost flushed red at the apparent poetry that was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth and awkwardly got up from the stool. Michael switched sides and wrapped his arm underneath Alex’s so that he didn’t lose balance as they headed onto the dancefloor.

“You okay?” Michael asked once they found an empty spot.

“Never better.”

Michael nodded as Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist resting his chin on his shoulders as he let the majority of his body weight be taken by him, it was easier that way. Michael’s hands found their way around Alex’s neck as they swayed gently to the overly cheesy ballad that was playing through the speakers, completely absorbed in their own world. The two of them merging as one as they let the music take them away.

“I love you,” Michael said quietly, just loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex swallowed the lump that threatened to form in his throat, it had been a long time since anyone had told him they loved him, and the words seemed to set a fire in his heart that he couldn’t control. His childhood had been painful, to say the least, and Michael was the closest thing he had to family, so hearing those words exit his boyfriend's lips for the first time was completely new to him, he liked it, it felt right.

“I love you too,” he replied because that was something he’d known for a long, long time.

“Let’s go back to the trailer,” Michael said, “I think we’ve stuck around here long enough.”

“Sounds perfect.”

The two of them burst into the trailer, their bodies pressed against each other as their lips remained locked, with the occasional break to laugh as they clumsily made their way towards the bed. Alex sat down and started to take off his prosthetic, a slack smile from the alcohol plastered across his face that matched the expression on Michaels’ who was stood in front of him taking off his shirt.

“You love me,” Alex said, confirming it to himself more than anything.

“Damn right I do,” Michael replied, stepping towards Alex with confidence taking hold of him by the lapels and pushing him gently but with force onto the bed, clambering on top of him as he leaned in to kiss.

Alex wriggled to remove his suit jacket, as Michael undid each of the buttons on his shirt one by one, kissing each part of the exposed chest as more and more of him revealed.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Alex finally broke free of his jacket, throwing it onto the floor carelessly then moved on to the buckle of Michael’s belt, tugging his trousers down then running his finger along his pant line. “Such a tease.”

Alex's eyes glinted with pleasure as he pulled down Michael’s briefs, “You ready?” he said putting his hands on his shoulders and rolling him onto his back so that he was in a better position.

Michael hummed as Alex began to show off one of his many, many, talents.

The two of them lay in silence, regaining their breaths for a few moments, their legs and bodies intertwined in a messy tangle as they let themselves just be with each other.

“That was fun,” Michael said.

Alex laughed, “I’d say it was a 9/10”

“Hmm, I suppose I need more practice then?”

“I’d be happy to help you out with that.”

Michael turned onto his side and kissed Alex on the forehead, “You just want to fuck again.”

Alex grinned, “Obviously.”

“Come here,” Michael instructed as he pushed himself up so he was sat up slightly in the bed.

“Why?”

“I just want-”

“-To hold me?”

Michael chuckled, “Yeah.”

Alex shuffled over to Michael and let himself be held on his chest, allowing himself to relax into his boyfriend’s body as his fingers ran repetitively through his hair. It was therapeutic, calming, there wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be right now.

“Told you-you're a softy.”

“Shush, go to sleep.”

Alex smiled to himself as he snuggled in, wrapping his arm around Michael’s stomach, not planning on ever letting go. “This is the best thing that could be happening to me right now.”

Michael nodded, “Me too.”

He slid back down so his head was resting on the pillow, listening to the repetition of Alex’s breath and soothed by the rise and fall of his chest on his. This was the happiest that both of them had ever been, and both of them knew that nothing could ever change that. Because this, this was the epitome of love and all that love ever needed to be, just two people, together, content, always.


End file.
